Pool Day
by Gentle Hina
Summary: Germany and Italy go to the public pool, but things get from great to bad.


"Germany! Over here!" Italy yelled while waving beside the pool.

"Ja, Ja."

Germany hadn't exactly wanted to come to the public pool because of all the paperwork to do, but when the Italian boy had begged with his brown eyes tearing up, he just couldn't say no. He hated seeing him sad, and it _was_ a perfect day for swimming. Italy grabbed Germany's arm and dragged him to the shallow sideof the large, crowded pool.

"Germany, I brought some rings and some toys we can play with! Come on!" Italy jumped into the pool while Germany sighed and simply went down the steps into the pool.

Germany wasn't exactly sure what to do when in the pool, seeing as he hadn't been in one since he was young, and he wasn't exactly comfortable with playing with such kid toys in public. Italy pouted and whined while clinging to Germany's arm, sad to see that Germany wasn't playing with him.

"Germany, why arn't you playing with anything? Are you sad or something? Germany!" The Italian boy whined and whined while Germany struggled to respond with a sutible answer.

"I'm just not that into playing with little kid toys. That's all." Italy pouted and walked away-as fast as he could-, causing Germany to feel bad.

"Did I upset him?" He thought to himself, when suddenly water was splashed into his face. As he wiped the water off his face, he saw Italy standing near him smiling, his arms stretched out as if he had just splashed him. As Germany attempted to walk over to him, Italy waddle away, giggling as Germany struggled after him.

"Can't catch me, Germany!" Italy quickly turned and splashed the German in the face, giggling. Germany splashed Italy, who then tackled Germany which made them both fall. They both looked at each other and started to laugh, both their cheeks red from embarassment and from the sun.

After an hour Italy and Germany walked up the steps of the pool, both hungry from playing around.

"Let's get some ice cream." Germany suggested as they put shirts on, still in their swim shorts.

Suddenly, thunder and lighting clashed together in the once clear sky, and rain began to pour down, soaking the two. Italy giggled as Germany and him ran to find shelter from the onpour, since they had arrived to the pool on foot. They made shelter under a tree, which sheild them from the rain. Just when Germany sat down on his bag, Italy ran out into the rain, spinning around with his arms outstretched.

"Italy, come back under here! It's dangerous out there!" Germany yelled, but Italy didn't hear him as he spun around. Germany ran after him and grabbed his arm; Italy looked at Germany while pouting.

"Germany, I wanna play in the rain! Pretty please with pasta on top?"

Germany shook his head.

"No. Come on." Germany dragged Italy back to the tree. As Germany sat back down on his bag, Italy straddled him, causing Germany's cheeks to turn light pink.

"Germany, I'm bored! There's nothing to do!" the Italian boy whined, grinding slight into the German's crouch.

"I-Italy, we'll leave once the rain clears up. Can't you wait untill then?" Italy pouted, then snuggled into the German's warm, strong chest.

"Germany, I'm cold." Germany sighed, then pulled out Italy's unused towel out of his bag, placing it lightly on the Italian, who had fallen asleep.

As the rain began to pour even harder, Germany stressed about his paperwork, but then started to stress out about Italy as well. He knew Italy got sick easily and knew that if they didn't get home soon he would have one nasty cold.

"Hey! West!"

Germany saw Prussia running towards them with an umbrella. Prussia stopped in front of Germany and observed the sight in front of him: Cute, little, Italy-chan was snuggled up close to strict, old West and was wrapped in a slightly wet towel.

"So this is what you met by _'going to the pool_'. Ah, I get it-" Germany sprung up and grabbed the umbrella.

"Don't even go there, Prussia."

Prussia smirked, thinking that he knew what happened, and picked up Italy's and Germany's bags, following his little brother home.

**-o-**

Italy was sick with a cold and didn't even have the energy to sit up.

"Germany..." he called out softly. Germany walked into the Italian boy's messy room, almost tripping over a pair of discarded shoes.

"What is it, Italy?"

Italy -who was curled up under the blanket on his side- began to whine.

"Germany, make my cold go away! You really strong and big, so you can-" Italy coughed violently before he could finish. Germany sat down in a chair next to the bed and began to stroke the Italian boy's brown hair.

"Italy, I can't make your cold go away. You have to rest to get it to go away." Italy's red cheeks puffed out.

"But Germany-" Germany gently kissed Italy's lips, causing the boy to blush.

"Just rest." Germany crawled into next to Italy, who turned around and snuggled into Germany.

"Hey West, where's your wallet? I need to-" Prussia stared at the two cuddling, then smirked. As he turned out the light and slowly closed the door behind him, he knew he had something new to harass his little brother about. Prussia walked into Germany's room and took his money out his wallet and put it in his pocket.

"After all," he thought, "I do need some new clothes that'll show off my awesomeness."

* * *

FINALLY FIXED THIS GUYS. ONLY TOOK ME OVER A YEAR TO DO IT.

ARN'T YA PROUD O' ME? ovo


End file.
